


Hancakes

by kalirya178



Series: the breakfast after [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Puns, Cussing, M/M, Minho is so done, Pancakes, Swearing, brief mention of other members, minho just wants sleep, minsung fluff, woochan being Worried Dads, woojin got like 0 lines oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalirya178/pseuds/kalirya178
Summary: Minho just wants to snore his life away. That leaves Jisung dangerously unsupervised...okay but will even chan be able to fix it(pls i suck at summaries)





	Hancakes

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of the first fics i’ve ever written!! good luck :)))

The sunlight streaming through the window of the hotel was _supposed_ to be aesthetically pleasing. All it was being, though, was an annoyance. Minho happened to be at the perfect angle for the sun to be _right_ in his eye. He couldn’t exactly move, though, since Jisung was snoring peacefully against his chest, and Minho loathed to wake him up. Jisung just looked so adorable when he slept, and due to 3Racha’s inevitable official debut, the short blond had been overworked more than usual. Minho smiled softly, feeling his boyfriend try to snuggle closer in his sleep. He wished his sleep schedule was better, because he was exhausted, but the dancer couldn’t sleep at all. He loved being around Jisung, but really, he just wanted some slumbering dream demon to snatch him away from reality. Minho moved his stiffly positioned leg, accidentally waking Jisung up. Oops. Jisung yawned, then sneezed right into his hyung’s face. Minho wrinkled his nose in disgust, as Jisung grinned sleepily.

“Good morning, hyung!” Minho just grumbled back, yawning. Stray Kids had to travel that night, but they had the day off. Hyunjin, Changbin, and Seungmin decided to go shopping, while Jeongin and Felix were planning to spend the day at the beach and the amusement park. Woojin had already dragged Chan to a museum, and they’d probably be sightseeing the rest of the day. So, the two remaining probably wouldn’t be disturbed much. Minho felt his head droop on the pillow, his brain finally beginning to catch up to his drained body. 

“Aww, Minho hyung’s tired. I should…” Jisung trailed off, deep in thought. Minho felt a vague sense of foreboding, since his dongsaeng tended to be clumsy and slightly destructive (with good intentions), and his ideas just never seemed to go the way they were planned. However, he really didn’t feel like moving, and closed his eyes instead. As he was drifting off, he felt Jisung tucking him in, and heard him whisper, “I think you’ll like this, Minnie! At least, I hope so…”

That was all it took for Minho to slip into his subconscious.

 

~~~ 3 hours later ~~~

 

Minho woke up to the sound of something hitting the floor. _Crap, what was that?_ He sluggishly scrambled out of bed, fell on his face, and managed to drag himself to the door. He then got up, aching, walked out into the suite’s living room, and looked out into the kitchen. His jaw dropped to the floor faster than the cake Changbin had dropped a year before. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Slowly, Minho grabbed his phone from where he’d left it on the couch the previous night, and speed dialed the second number.

“Oh yeah, this is me... Where are you? There’s something you’re gonna have to see to believe.”

~~ 20 minutes later ~~

 

Chan burst through the door, panting, with Woojin close behind. 

“Okay, what’s w— _Han Jisung!_ ”

“Yeah, hyung?”

“How the everliving fuck did you do that?” Chan gestured wildly at the completely trashed, slightly burnt kitchen, and the somehow completely perfect pancake stacks sitting on the table. 

Jisung chirped, “I’d love to tell you, Channie hyung, but I have absolutely no idea whatsoever.” Minho sighed, contemplating his existence and wondering if this would be the appropriate moment to have a mini existential crisis. He loved his boyfriend, but wasn’t Minho supposed to be the impossibly weird one in this relationship? 

“Sung-ah?” Minho’s voice, having barely been used, was a bit rough, but he managed to sound presentable.

“Min?” Jisung’s cheerful, bright voice immediately made Minho internally melt. 

“Thank you.” The blond bounded over to him, sweeping Minho into a big hug. The dancer hugged him back, slightly petting Jisung’s hair, although he’d never admit it out loud. 

“Let’s dig in, alright? I’ve always wanted to have hancakes…”

“ _Chan!!_ ”

“No one appreciates my puns!!”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m planning to do another one-shot of this but from woochan’s perspective sksskksks anyways!! hope you liked it, leave a kudos if you did!! comments are super motivating!!


End file.
